When operating a machine, it may be beneficial during operation of the machine to see information representative of data received from machine sensors during operation of the machine. However, if the information is presented in a form that distracts the operator of the machine, thereby interfering with the operator's ability to operate the machine, such information may not be useful because the operator may not be able to both operate the machine and view the information.